fanppgfandomcom-20200214-history
Clay Bailey
'''Clay Bailey is the Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth. He fights evil to collect the magical Shen Gong Wu with the other Xiaolin warriors. His Wudai Weapon is the Big Bang Meteorang and his Wudai power is Wudai Crater. He is able to use his elemental powers with the Fist of Tebigong and the Third Arm Sash.' Appearance He is the tallest and the biggest of the monks. He has a stocky build, sandy blonde hair, light teal-green eyes, a round nose, a few light freckles under his eyes, big hands and huge arms. He is never seen without his cowboy hat, even when wearing his Xiaolin robes. He has a heavy Texan accent when he speaks. He also wears a dark blue polo shirt tucked in with his dark blue jeans and black cowboy boots. He wears elbow length brown leather gloves on his hands and a dark red handerchief around his neck. A brown belt with a big bull buckle is around his waist keeping his pants up. Personality He is a very mellow and patient, and does not get ruffled easily. There are few things that will make him angry, some being taking or messing with his hat, or harming his friends; but the major being Kimiko being either bullied, harrassed, or hurt. He is also very honorable, trustworthy and chivalrous, and is somewhat old-fashioned in his ways. He uses Tai Chi, referred to as Old Man Kung Fu by Raimundo. In his very first Xiaolin Showdown, Raimundo, and Omi did not have any faith in Clay winning against their nemesis, Jack Spicer, because of his patient manner and characteristics of his element; Kimiko was the only one that put her faith into him. But he had proved the other male Monks wrong by using sunflower seeds in order to attract the bird in the showdown instead of aggressively attacking and harming the bird. He, naturally, is also the strongest of the Dragons in training. He can often think of creative solutions to problems, and his patience is valuable to the other Monks. He always has a way to find the light of every bad situation. He took on the big brother role of the team, especially to Kimiko, and is always protecting and caring for the other Monks. He is also a very big eater, his first loyalty being to any food he laid his eyes on, particularly pork chops and Kimiko's cooking. Background He was from Texas as a cowboy and worked on a ranch, being raised by his parents along side his sister, Jesse. He later traveled back for the Star Hanabi. He had not initially known that the Star Hanabi was his father's lone star. After Dojo had told them that it was the Star Hanabi, he needed to get it from him but he couldn't go back with his friends to the temple or with the Star Hanabi until he had proven he was a man. He later visited Texas again, but this time his younger sister Jesse Bailey, who was the leader of the Black Vipers, an all-girl biker gang, had attacked him. He called his own baby sister a varmint and held a sibling rivalry but he still would not fight her because he didn't think fighting her was right. After his sister had sent him to the deep crust of the earth, he had felt guilty for not fighting her, and because of him they would probably die in that hole with the air thinning. They were then were busted out by Jesse, but only to be fooled again by her to get their Shen Gong Wu or Shen Gong Warts as she calls them, he had no choice but to fight his sister and win. But when Jesse fell off her bike, his brotherly nature kicked in, even for Jesse and used his rope to save her, but he was fooled once again and Jesse won. But at the end of the day she didn't feel right about cheating and hurting him so she gave back the Shen Gong Wu except the Wings of Tinabi. When he was five years old his mother had distracted a raging bull that had gotten into the ranch and had cornered both him and Jesse. Not even Jesse's power over animals could talk the bull into letting them go; his mother had come and gave them enough time to escape to get their father. When they had gotten back, it was too late, the bull had jabbed his mother with its sharp horns multiple times and bucked her into the air effectively killing her. Their dad proceeded to shoot the bull in the head seconds later. Powers/Abilities In addition to his elemental abilities and martial arts skills, he had other superhuman attributes such as: *'Terrakinesis/Geokinesis:' As the Dragon of the Earth, he has the power to control, and shape earth, including stone, rock, sand, metal, lava, glass, and other minerals *'Superhuman Strength:' He is also super-humanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or his bare hands *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes are at superhuman levels *'Superhuman Agility:' He possesses agility beyond that of a normal human being. He can dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort *'Superhuman Durability:' He has proven to have superhuman durability *'Terrakinetic/Geokinetic Constructs': can create anything out of the earth, stone, rock, sand, metal, lava, glass, and other minerals *'Earth Generation': can create/generate/increase earthen materials *'Density Manipulation': can shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate earthen materials *'Efficacy Manipulation': can including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness *'Polishing': polish stone/metal *'Physical Restortion': repair objects of earthen material *'Sharpness Manipulation': sharpen/dull stone/metal objects *'Burrowing': can chose between simply gliding through earth or leaving tunnel *'Vibration Emission': can cause Avalanches, Earthquakes, Mudslides or Quicksand *'Earth Attacks': can launch attacks using the earth *'Limited Gravity Manipulation': can use the earth's natural magnetic fields to lift heavy objects *'Ground Liquification': can turn the ground into a liquid and manipulate it *'Limited Magnetism Manipulation': Move/lift earth, rocks, boulders, and stones at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience *'Geokinetic Flight': can tap into the earth's magnetic fields and so can fly *'Geokinetic Surfing': riding a boulder or other mass of minerals *'Terrakinetic/Geokinetic Purification': he can remove and/or purify pollutants in the earth *'Tectonic Plate Manipulation': can control and manipulate the tectonic plates underneath the earth's crust *'Seismic Sense': can sense vibrations in the earth *'Ground Rupturing': can channel energies into the ground and cause the area to rupture and burst *'Earth Portal Creation': can create portals using the earth *'Healing Earth': can heal themselves or others by using the earth *'Earth Exoskeleton': can create an exoskeleton and merge it around his body *'Petrification': can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into stone *'Asphalt Manipulation:' can control asphalt *'Black Earth Manipulation': able to manipulate the darker, destructive aspects of the earth, as well as powers associated with them. These include powers dealing with death, pollution and natural disasters, among others. Black earth doesn't just damage, it crushes everything, even any earthly minerals *'Calcium Manipulation:' can control calcium inside the earth *'Carbon Manipulation': can control carbon inside the earth *'Clay Manipulation': can control clay *'Coal Manipulation:' can control coal *'Concrete Manipulation': can control concrete *'Cosmic-Earth Manipulation': capable of controlling all earthly matter existing in the cosmos such as rocky celestial bodies, interstellar dust or any other celestial earthly related matter. They can shape these celestial earthly matter to form whatever construct they choose such constructing or controlling planets and controlling the asteroid bel *'Crystal Manipulation': can control crystalline materials *'Dust Manipulation': can control dust particles *'Earth Energy Manipulation': can gather energy including geothermal energy and geomagnetism from the earth and manipulate it and/or be empowered by it *'Fossil Manipulation': can control fossils *'Glass Manipulation': can control glass *'Magma Manipulation': can control magma, lava or other extremely hot solids *'Metal Manipulation': can control metals *'Mineral Manipulation': can control minerals and rocks *'Mud Manipulation': can control mud *'Oil Manipulation': can control natural oils from within the earth *'Pure Earth Manipulation': can create and control light earth, which embodies the life-giving and sustaining aspects of earth and is stronger than normal earth manipulation, it is especially effective against the undead, which should be buried *'Salt Manipulation': can control salt *'Sand Manipulation': can control silicate particles of the earth *'Soil Manipulation': can control dirt and soil *'Master Martial Artist:' Like all the monks, he has incredible fighting skills and is a Shoku Warrior. He uses Tai Chi also *'Lasso Expert:' He is very skilled with a lasso which he consistently uses for snagging items, saving allies as well, as capturing opponents *'Expert Tactician''': He has shown to be a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to infiltrate an enemy base or defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious Relationships Kimiko Tohomiko They rarely have altercations and seem to respect and understand each other. Later on, she had found his allegories/allusions extremely funny; since she does not have to pretend anymore. He is the only one of the Dragons that she actually talks to using telepathy; they both regard each other as siblings and are extremely close. He is very protective over her and is not overbearing. Raimundo Pedrosa Raimundo and Clay appear to be good friends. However, the two often taunt each other or makes jokes about the situation the other is in with Raimundo doing the former while Clay does the latter, though this was all in good faith. Omi Clay looked after Omi, and is very nice to him. The two have saved each others lives on several occasions. However, Omi did not have the same level of respect towards Clay, often whining towards or about him. Because of this, Clay saw Omi as a little brother-type figure. Dojo Clay and Dojo share a close bond, as Dojo regularly resided in Clay's hat or on his shoulder. Clay is shown to be protective of Dojo, who responds by having strong faith in Clay more so than the other monks besides Kimiko and regularly refers to him as my man. Jesse Bailey Clay is Jesse's older brother. The two seemed to be very close as children. She is also the Xiaolin Dragon of Animals, she was offered a place in the Temple but declined. She explained that someone was needed to take care of their father and the ranch. Despite being separated both Clay and Jesse have a strong brother-sister relationship. Gallery Clay Bailey/Gallery Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Male Characters